whiskey lullaby
by Kylelover101
Summary: stan and Kyle break up.  style. StanXKyle


**Hello! We meet again! **

**Well, The truth has to come out, yes...I am writing a break-up story...But I think this one will please you, If u don't like Slash, turn your head, walk away, and have a nice day!  
>:)<strong>

**Story: Whiskey lullaby  
>By: <strong>Kylelover101 (hannahmariesmith46**)  
>Rating: M (for sucidal thoughts and harsh actions)<br>Summary: **Kyle breaks up with Stan, Stan takes it dramatically. After Kyle hears what Stan did, he can't help...but follow along with what stan did.

"Stan, I'm sorry..." Kyle stood at Stan's doorstep. Holding a brown suit-case, and a few bags. Kyle and Stan, have been going out for quite some time now. They have been friends since preschool, threw thick and thin and many other times. Stan was confused, why was Kyle standing outside with his suitcase?

"Kyle, don't you wanna' come in? it's raining outside..." I stepped aside asuring my boyfriend to come in.  
>"no, it'll make it worse..."<br>"what worse?" I asked.

"Stan...you are a drunk..." Kyle had tears forming in his eyes. "You stole my money...for beer...you go to Kenny's house every night...I don't know where you are ninty-percent of the time!" Kyle chocked.  
>Stan's eyes were huge. He reached out his arms to hug Kyle, but Kyle stepped back. "Babe, I'm sorry, I'll stop! thats what i'll do! I'll go to classes and everything!"<p>

Kyle looked at Stan. "stan...no..." he said. "I don't...wanna' live here...anymore"

Stan was shocked. "what are you saying?"

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**  
><strong>She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<strong>

"Stan! I've given up on you! I've tried to help you...but you just get worse! your like your dad! when all goes hell, there better be a beer can ready for you! and if not, oh god..." Kyle said with scaracm.

"Ky...Ky..." Stan said Kyle's nickname, the one he started in first grade, the name he called him at school, on the phone, when he greated him, now, when he's pleading him.  
>"no, I'm done Stanley...I'm leaving...and you better not follow me..." Kyle said, harshly. stan was crying now.<br>"Kyle...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

"For what Stan! coming home every night, around five, drunk? getting fired because you never show up?...coming home...mad...and...drunk...and...raping me?" Kyle let the tears flow on that last one.  
>Stan's eyes widened. He raped Kyle? Stan was no leaning on the door, to prevent colapsing. Kyle sniffed, and breathed in. Stan saw Kyle's mother pull up in the drive-way.<p>

"Good-bye Stan." With that, Kyle walked away.

Stan shut the door, went to the kitchen, crying and ripped out a beer.

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**  
><strong>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<strong>

Stan cried that night, he cried like he couldn't cry no more. One more gulp of whiskey...Stan turned on the radio...Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby was playing. "I wish...for a gun..." Stan cried. Then he remembered, on his thrteenth birthday, his uncle gave him a pistol his excuse was that if Stan wanted to jerk-off in public and people gave him crap about it, he could shoot them. Because they were apparently "coming right for them".

Stan opened a box under his bed, and pulled out the black pistol

**Until the night**

Stan smiled, and pulled the gun's trigger, he landed on his bed. While holding a picture of him and Kyle and a note for Kyle to read only...his last words...  
>"I'm sorry and I love you Kyle" before he died, he emptied out every beer, whiskey and rum bottle in the house, and broke the glass.<p>

stan was at peace now...all he waited for, was Kyle.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**  
><strong>And finally drank away her memory<strong>  
><strong>Life is short but this time it was bigger<strong>  
><strong>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<strong>

Kenny and Cartman came over the next day, they all wanted to have a good drink. but they found the door already open. Kenny, being smart, had his pocket knife ready to go.  
>Cartman didn't care as long as he got some of his booze. They looked in the kitchen, for thats where the door would lead them to. the kitchen had glass shattered all over the place.<p>

"what the Hell?" Kenny said. "I heard Kyle broke up with Stan...but damn...the kid's gonna' give himself alchaol poisioning..."  
>Carmtan and Kenny looked around for Stan. "Cartman! look at this! holy shit!" Cartman ran into the room Kenny had choose to look for Stan in...his bedroom.<p>

There lying on the bed, was a dead, tear-stained face, Stan.

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**  
><strong>With a note that said I'll love her till I die<strong>

"aw, man..." Kenny said.  
>Cartman and Kenny did the respectful thing, called the cops, informed Stan's family and buried him under his favriote tree, they all liked when they were kids. Kenny had a whiskey bottle, and a red rose inside. His memorial showed no face of Kyle. They havn't told KYle the news yet.<p>

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**  
><strong>The angels sang a whiskey lullaby<strong>  
><strong>la, la, la, la, la...<strong>

Kyle sat on his bed in his room. Kenny told him everything, where and how they found him, and gave him the note...that was ever-so lightly being held in Stan's hand.  
>Kyle gulped. They all said that Kyle killed him, and that Kyle was to blame. Kyle was the "town talk".<p>

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**

Kyle, hating and regreting him self...picked up a whiskey bottle. "Just like Stan..." He siad.  
>Kyle drank, and drank that night. And almost every other night.<p>

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**  
><strong>She finally drank her pain away a little at a time<strong>  
><strong>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind<strong>  
><strong>Until the night<strong>

"What do I do?" Kyle said, to himself one night. He wouldn't of broken up with stan...if he knew Stan would do this to himself...  
>He read the note, that he memorized over and over again...<p>

_Kyle, _

_May my last drink...take me out of misory...and into the light...where I'll see your face once agian  
><em>

_-Stan_

**Kyle knew what he had to do. **  
><strong>She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger<strong>  
><strong>And finally drank away his memory<strong>  
><strong>Life is short but this time it was bigger<strong>  
><strong>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<strong>

Kyle was found dead, just like Stan was found by Kenny and Cartman that morning.

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**  
><strong>Clinging to his picture for dear life<strong>

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

They bruied him next to Stan under the tree...with a rose in a whiskey bottle...on the tree they carved their names, and dreams.

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby...**

**la, la, la, la...  
>la, la, la, la...<strong>

**la, la, la, la,...  
>la, la, la, la,...<strong>

Only the sound of a child's laughted did everyone know...that they truly were together in heaven, finally...

**Rivews please!  
>no flame! and please don't remind me on how crappy<br>my grammer and spelling is...  
><strong>

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
